


Sirius and Lily Headcanons

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Angst and Feels, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Relationship(s), harry potter headcanon, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: A series of headcanons based on Lily and Sirius' complicated friendship.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Sirius and Lily Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fanart! I also take requests :)

  * Lily 100% hates him during the first couple years of Hogwarts, because he’s no better than James
  * She doesn’t know about Sirius’ family initially, since she’s Muggleborn, but hears the whispers echoing down the Hogwarts hallways whenever he passes through and assumes that Sirius must be the same
  * Lily doesn’t understand why Remus likes him so much, I mean he’s obviously a snarky little twat that always needs the attention on him
  * They share a lot of icy glares during transfiguration because Sirius is a _genius_ and Lily can’t make her stupid apple turn into a pear
  * When James figures out he likes Lily, Sirius tries to make a peace offering in the form of a bone-crushing hug in the middle of dinner, but he ends up with a black eye
  * Lily decides Sirius isn’t that bad after he hexes Snape into next week when he calls her a Mudblood
  * And realizes he might be a halfway decent person when she sees him nursing Remus’ wounds after a particularly dreadful moon
  * You already know that as soon as Lily and James start dating, she becomes an honorary fourth marauder ~~_I don’t count P*ter, you guys KNOW ME_~~
  * Her first order of business is to claim the Invisibility Cloak as her own and prank the pants off Sirius – literally – in the middle of a Quidditch match
  * Her second executive decision is to shove Sirius and Remus in a room together and not let them out until they profess their love for each other
  * Because holy mother of god, are they really that stupid?
  * It works
  * But Lily has to leave immediately when she hears muffled sounds behind the door
  * Lily doesn’t understand sports, so she makes Sirius teach her everything about Quidditch and how to play so she can surprise James
  * Lily and Sirius have dance parties in the common room and bond over their love of old vinyl records
  * Sometimes they trade between each other for vinyls they don’t have
  * No one can sing _Greased Lightning_ better than Sirius, and Lily happily takes over Sandy’s parts in _You’re the One that I Want_
  * James gets angry that he’s never invited, but Remus absolutely loves it
  * And they LOVE to go thrift shopping together
  * Lily knows all the good places in London, and when Sirius visits over the summer holiday, they spend the entire day flitting from shop to shop
  * When Sirius is upset about his family or his brother, Lily sits him down in the common room and braids his hair and paints his nails until he forgets about everything and quietly nods to sleep
  * Lily and Sirius are ultra super wicked crazy competitive and will challenge each other to the stupidest competitions
  * Betting who can go the longest without kissing their boyfriend ~~_Sirius loses within the hour_~~
  * Seeing who can eat the most sweets from Honeydukes in ten minutes ~~_Lily wins and James spends the night holding her hair back as she dies in the bathroom_~~
  * After a night of drinking too much firewhiskey, Sirius convinces Lily to pierce his ear
  * Lily uses a paperclip she finds at the bottom of Remus’ trunk, and Sirius screams because doesn’t expect it to hurt so much
  * Sirius forces Lily to play referee during his and Remus’ stupid fights
  * “Lily, please tell Remus he needs to stop doing homework and pay attention to me”
  * “Lily, please tell Sirius he’s being a needy prat and will fail his potions exam if he doesn’t study”
  * Sirius tells Lily all his alien conspiracy theories because Remus won’t listen and James isn’t convinced, but Lily secretly believes that Hogwarts was built by aliens because there’s just no way someone stacked all those stones
  * Lily has Sirius design her first tattoo because he’s such a good artist, and he spends weeks drawing her the perfect little sketch
  * It’s a small stag on the inside of her wrist, so that James is always with her no matter where they go
  * Later on, she has him add a wolf, dog, and doe with plenty of vines and flowers connecting them all until she has a beautiful half-sleeve
  * Lily and Sirius are both terrible cooks, so they get to sit back on holidays and watch their boys cook for them, arguing over whose ass looks better in their apron
  * Lily asks Sirius to help plan her and James’ wedding, because he obviously has the best sense of style
  * Sirius cries when he first sees Lily in her wedding dress because she’s just so perfect and he’s so lucky to have her in his life
  * Sirius was the one who suggested Harry’s name
  * “Do you think he’ll have a lot of hair? I read that you get a lot of heartburn if your baby has a lot of hair. He’ll be a hairy little Potter, I bet”
  * The name just stuck, and of course, Sirius was the obvious choice for his godfather
  * As responsible as Remus is, Sirius is Lily’s first choice as a babysitter, because he worships the air that child breathes (Remus is also very bad at rocking Harry to sleep)
  * After _the incident_ on Halloween night, as Sirius is dragged to Azkaban, he cries out for Lily first, apologizing for not protecting her family enough
  * There’s a window in Sirius’ cell, and if he stands on the tips of his toes, he can just catch a glimpse of the outside world
  * In the spring, the most beautiful white lilies bloom along the rocky shores and crags of Azkaban, and Sirius can’t help but think of her




End file.
